Oh, you're in for it
by KlaineLovin
Summary: Spring break is approaching. The Wevid   Blaine boys have a tradition and now Kurt gets to be included too. Wevid and Klaine friendship. Super fluff alert. There's not really a plot.. kinda.. but I think it's pretty cute.
1. Chapter 1

**First chapter fic! Enjoy(:**

**Disclaimer: Honestly, if I owned glee I wouldn't be writing this.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One:<span>

Blaine, always one to stay strictly on task, was in his room studying for his bio test the next day.

He hummed quietly to himself as he easily skimmed the pages, already knowing the information and not really needing to study at all. But Blaine was… well, Blaine.

Just reaching the last chapter, he heard yelling from the corridor.

It wasn't angry yelling or anything quite near screaming. The tone of voice was more relaxed and calm but had a slight hint of irritation.

He tried to focus again on studying, because really, it couldn't be anything all too serious. The Dalton boys were always fooling around with each other, pulling pranks, and finding ways to get under the other's skin. And honestly, they would never do anything to hurt each other intentionally anyway. But being the curious boy he was, Blaine couldn't help but listen. And immediately, he knew the voice.

"Wes, seriously! Why are you always acting like a five year old!" It relieved Blaine that it wasn't a serious matter, obviously, especially because it was Kurt's voice streaming through the hallways. He always did have a big mouth…

Blaine stood up to check out what was happening to his boyfriend. And if Wes was involved… oh, he was in for it.

It was always something different with that boy. Replacing all of Trent's trousers with skinny jeans… Breaking up with David's girlfriend, oh yeah, did he forget that he _wasn't David?_ And then, the worst yet, mixing in gorilla glue with Blaine's gel. He had to walk around Dalton for three days with his hands plastered to his hair. No, Blaine will not forget that any time soon.

"If you do that _one more time _Wesley, I swear, I will slap will all the way to Lithuania." Now Kurt was more serious and even a little intimidating. And it wasn't even Blaine that was in the room.

He strode two doors down to Wes and Kurt's room. He jiggled the door knob and the door cracked open.

Blaine allowed himself to peer into the small crack between the door and the frame.

"It's not my fault, Kurtsie. I mean, you and Blainers are always doing things and you guys never include ME! I mean really Kurt, I'm going to _diiiiie." _ Wes was clearly begging.

What in the world was he talking about it?

Blaine slowly pushed the door so it gradually became wider.

"Oh, and you wonder why we _don't _want to spend time with you? You're like a little asian mosquito, Wes. Plus, we're dating. Wouldn't you think we would won't some alone time too?"

This, Blaine agreed with. School was just so hectic and being the perfectionists that they both were, all the extra time was occupied with something else. It was actually becoming kind of ridiculous. At least spring break was right around the corner...

"Puh-leeze, Kurt. You're _always_ together. It's really the worst when you guys make your way into Blaine's dorm… You don't come out for _days _and you make those weird noises and-"

"Ugh, enough, Wes. What, are you sitting with your ear against the door? You know, don't even answer that. And it is not days. Why don't you go hang out with David? And stop POKING ME!" Kurt swatted his hand away from his shoulder again.

"David is studyiiiiing. And besides, I want to spend time with _you. _I love you Kurtie, I LOVE YOUUUUU!" Wes threw his arms around the slim boy, locked his hands together, and squished him in a tight hug.

"Wesley, I swear, I'm going to call Blaine." Kurt pulled out his phone and started scrolling through his contacts. And, at this point he was basically talking to himself. "Maybe he'll be able to do something with…it."

And at that moment, Blaine decided that this would be a good point to walk in. He stood leaning against the doorframe, looking amused.

Wes pointed at Blaine as soon as he was in sight. "OH MY GOSH KURTIE. YOU'RE MAGIC! OR HE'S MAGIC? I'm confused." Wes massaged his temples quickly as if for therapy or to see if it had any effect.

"Kurt, meet Wesley. He needs to get out of the house or he goes insane…like a puppy! But this is only stage one of his transformation from head warbler to psycho maniac. Either way unbearably controlling…You're just lucky that he doesn't have his gavel and that the first phase is calm, sweet and pleading." Blaine walked over to Wes, gave him a sweet smile and patted his head.

"Oh my gosh, Blaine, thank god." Kurt wriggled free from Wes' steel grip and ran over to his boyfriend. "HA." He turned quickly to face Wes and pointed until Blaine pulled him into his own hug from behind.

"I missed you…" He lifted his head so he could whisper in the taller boy's ear, "…so much." Then, he kissed him just below his ear. Kurt never understood how Blaine never ceased to send shivers down his spine.

Kurt turned around to pull the short boy into a proper hug. "You're always right on time to save me." He leaned down and kissed him, now also properly, slowly and sweetly. Blaine pulled Kurt closer and leaned into the kiss, savoring every second.

"Ew, guys. I'm still here, you know." Wes was sitting on the bed peeking through the cracks between his fingers. "And really, you would think I would be used to it by now because it's _all _you do. But frankly, I'm not. So I would appreciate it if you could stop now. I mean, maybe it would be alright if it was like, in moderation… But no. It's become an ongoing event that never stops, hence _ongoing._ And also, if you could…"

"Wesley. Shut. Up." Blaine was still pressed against Kurt and was talking against his mouth. And after a few more moments he reluctantly pulled away.

"Okay Wesifer, I'll make you a deal. Spring break is three days away, you realize this, yes?" Blaine turned to Wes, still holding Kurt around the waist.

Wes' eyes brightened and he nodded frantically. "Duh, I've been counting down the minutes. We're still on for our se-"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Of course. Okay, here's the deal. You leave Kurt and I alone for the next 72 hours, like total isolation alone, and I will been sweet Kurt here along for the adventure so you could…spend whatever time you want with him." He strode the few steps to where Wes was sitting, Kurt still at his side, and held out his hand. "Sound good?"

"Oh my gosh! He can COME? And that's all I have to do? It's a deal my friend." He took Blaine's hand and shook firmly.

"Oh, Wes. I bet it'll be harder for you than you think. See you in three days, and not a minute before!" Blaine ushered Kurt quickly towards the door, heading for Blaine's room. Oh, who needs studying anyway?

"So…spring break tradition? Do tell." Kurt urged as they walked the few doors down.

"I can't, if I tell you you won't come. But, watch out, I think Wes might have a small obsession with you." Blaine winked and pulled Kurt into the room. Three days? Could it get better?

* * *

><p><strong>Oooo. Suspense. Tradition? Any ideas of what it might be?<strong>

** I'll try to update it as soon as possible. All my ideas are sort of a mess right now so... Yeah. **

**Review pleeeeease? It would be greatly, GREATLY appreciated. It's great motivation(;**

**Thanks guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys, I am SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry that I haven't updated in like 182,938,173,152,016 years. Truly. I'll just get on with the story because honestly, I'm annoyed with myself for not updating earlier.. Enjoy(:**

**Disclaimer: If I did own glee, there would be a lot less angst and more comedy... And Klaine.**

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up the next morning to a loud banging on his door. He turned and found he was caught under the blankets with his arms still tightly wrapped around Kurt.<p>

Very slowly he disentangled himself from his boyfriend, sat up, and rubbed his eyes.

"OH SWEET BLAAAAAINERS! 72 HOURS ARE UP! AND YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEEEEEANS!" Wes was singing outside his door.

He caught a glimpse of the clock on the night table; 5:42. AM.

"BLAINEY BOO! I WILL KNOCK DOWN THIS DOOR IF YOU DO NOT ANSWER IT IN 3.48 SECONDS! YOU KNOW THAT I AM A NINJA AND I WILL USE MY TAE KWON DO POWERS! HIYA! HWAAA."

Blaine grunted softly, trying not to wake the sweet boy beside him, and headed towards the door.

"OKAY! GET READY FOR IT! David, hand me the nunchucks."

Oh, God. Now he was running towards the door.

"THREE! TWO! ," the door swung open "Oh, hi Blaine."

"You IDIOT! What are you doing?" Blaine hissed.

"Calm yourself, hobbit. It's been three days! That's what you told me, so here I am. In the flesh. Now vamanos."

"Wesley. Could you please tell me what time it is?"

Wes glanced down at his watch, "It is 5:46 AM. I was here at exactly 5:42 but you wouldn't answer the door…"

"Yes, of course. And how exactly is that 72 hours, when we last talked at 5:42 _PM_?"

"Well because after that it goes morning, night, morning, and now it's morning so I'm here! See, 1, 2, 3!"

"Again, how is that three days?" Blaine leaned against the doorframe.

David whispered for a minute in Wes' ear and them slapped him on the head.

"Mm, remind me why I'm friends with you two again?" Blaine turned turn his door again and started in again. "Goodnight Wevid."

"Hey Blaine, hey Blaine. It's not night. That's why it's AM. It's stands for After Meridian." A satisfied grin took over the boy's face and he nodded excitedly.

"Yes. I see you have no good reasoning." And with that Blaine was gone.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so bring stuff for… Two weeks." Blaine was packing his suitcase, more excited than he would ever admit because Wes would never let go of it.<p>

"Two weeks? What are you planning on doing with me? Oh jeez, Blaine, Am I going to have to file a restraining order?" Kurt caught Blaine's eyes in his own and gave him a wink.

Blaine smirked in response, "Believe me, it'll be fun! Or if not, it'll be… Entertaining!"

"That makes me feel so much better. Thanks." Kurt gave him an annoyed sigh and then his sweetest puppy dog eyes, "Please tell me? Please?" He batted his eyelashes, something that got Blaine every time.

Blaine turned around so fast he could've sworn he wasn't far from whiplash. "No, no, no, no. Don't start that. I'm not telling you, end of story. I promise you it'll be good. Because I'll be there."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Ha, and I'm full of myself."

"Just pack, you pretty little troll." Blaine snickered and started shoving various items into his suitcase.

"Hey! It is your fault that my hair looks this way. Waking me up at 6 on a Saturday, who do you think you are? Plus, I wouldn't be talking, Afro-man." Somehow Kurt ended up right behind Blaine, breathing over his shoulder.

The shorter boy twisted around to look at Kurt, " You know you love it." He stroked his hair in what was supposed to be a sensual way, "And, I do believe that I'm your gorgeous boyfriend." He offered his sweetest smile then trailed kisses up Kurt's jaw until he reached his lips and continued there for a minute.

"And again, I'm the conceited one." Kurt shook his head and headed back to his suitcase.

This was going to be a looong and very interesting adventure.

* * *

><p>"Just a few more steps, babe." Blaine's arm was wrapped tightly around Kurt's waist guiding the blindfolded boy forward with Wes and David striding slightly in front of them.<p>

"I don't understand why I have to be blindfolded while being led to this mysterious object. What could it possibly have to do with our spring break trip?" Kurt was talking so animatedly and gesturing wildly with his hands. It was so cute Blaine just wanted to give him the biggest kiss. So he did. And even while blindfolded Kurt was as responsive and alert as ever.

"Oh come on, Blaine, hurry up! Hurry up!" Wes was more skipping then anything else as he walked towards the object in question.

"Two more steps… Okay, stop! Now open on three." David was bouncing in excitement and Blaine was sure Wes was about to crack his face in half with the smile he was wearing.

"One, two… THREE!" Wes and David screamed in unison as Blaine carefully untied the scarf from around Kurt's head.

"A minivan? Oh god. Are we going to some deserted campsite and camping in a car? A minivan, no less. Oh blaine, please, you can't do this to me. Because you know that I need to be in-"

Blaine put his arms around Kurt's shoulders from behind and held him tight. "Don't worry my love. I'll be there with you the whole way, and do everything I can to make this enjoyable for you."

Kurt twisted his head around so he could catch Blaine's lips in a passionate kiss. Finally, when that position proved too uncomfortable to take any longer Blaine shifted Kurt so they were face to face. "I love you." Kurt whispered, his warm breath tickling Blaine's face. He brought his hand up to gently cup Kurt's face and brought their lips together again, but this time, it was sweeter.

Wes pretended to gag as he turned around and muttered, "Too much fluff, It's going to be the death of me." And slapped his hands against his face. Meanwhile, David was just staring with admiration in his eyes. Blaine was still standing, Kurt cradled safely in his strong arms. Finally, David spoke, "I have a feeling that this is foreshadowing for the whole trip ahead of us."

Kurt pulled away slightly and stood back in his place next to Blaine. "So that's what this is, a road trip? Interesting. Where to? And why a _minivan?_" Kurt scrunched up his nose.

"OH! HE CAUGHT US! David, you're a bad super spy. But yes, Kurtsie. It is a road trip, it's actually sort of a tradition for the Wevid and Blaine clan." Wes shrugged.

"Why am I not part of the combination name?" Blaine asked, genuinely surprised at the name.

Wes glared at him, "Because your name is too hard to fit in. Like, Wevidlaine, what is that?" David snorted at his side. "Anyway, back to the minivan. Well, first off, we have a minivan because that it all that us prep school boys could afford for this long of a time period." He paused and looked to Blaine, who was shaking his head, and then to David who stifled a laugh. Of course they could afford more then a minivan. Their families are loaded. But even sometimes these boys wanted to feel like a normal group of teenage boys. So, they decided that the best option to fit everything comfortably and be reasonably cheap would be a minivan.

Kurt looked confused but Wes continued anyway. "Also, there are a few… conditions for this wonderful journey you are soon to experience."

Blaine was rubbing circles on Kurt's back and took the moment of silence as an opportunity to grab his boyfriend's hand as a gesture of comfort. Wes was making it sound like they were heading to the end of the earth, preparing each other to jump off.

Kurt closed his eyes and sucked in a breath of air but when he opened his eyes again he returned them to Wes' face and quickly prepared himself for what he was going to say. He gestured for Wes to go on.

"Wes pulled a bunch of folded papers from his blazer pocket. Kurt's eyes widened a bit at the sight but the squeeze Blaine's arm gave around his waist reassured him. "He's not going to do anything too painful, just listen carefully, in a way what he has to say is important, and I have a feeling you may find it quite amusing." Blaine pressed a kiss right under his ear, Kurt's favorite spot, as he smiled a bit in satisfaction at getting his boyfriend to relax.

Wes unfolded the papers, "Okay, first off for this expedition, each one of us have to leave behind something we hold so close to our hearts."

David rolled his eyes, "Oh God, Wes. Tone down the drama. We just don't take something that we normally use everyday, or carry around _everywhere _with us." He turned to look at Wes.

"So, this is how it has been the past few years, we confiscate David's comic books, throw Blaine's gel out the windows and they take my.." Wes hesitated.

"Wes, it's obvious, your gavel. Gosh, it would be scary if you did take it." Kurt laughed at the boy's obsession with courtroom equipment.

"Kurt, you have to leave your face cleaning scrub soap lotion stuff." Wes looked so serious.

Kurt's eyes widened in shock, "No, no, no, no. How am I supposed to LIVE Blaine? Are you serious?" Blaine gave him a settling, sympathetic look. He knew how sacred his skin treatment periods were to him.

"It's only the fairest thing, Kurtsie." David batted his eyelashes innocently.

Before Kurt could even open his mouth to say anything else Wes continued on, "So, here's how it goes, the rules basically. We picked eleven soundingly awesome places that could be interesting to all go there together. All at random, by whatever ideas we come up with and put them on a list. But they can't be boring or ordinary. Then, we just drive. And drive. We go to the places in the order of how they are on the list and drive until we reach each place. It takes a while sometimes but it is so worth it. Even the teachers understand if we come back after break is over already. Like I said, it's our tradition, and we make things _known._ RIGHT DAVID?" Wes suddenly screamed. Kurt jumped and glanced over at Blaine who seemed to be bored.

David's face broke into a huge smile, "ALWAYS WESLEY!"

Wes rubbed his hands together and pulled a pen out of his blazer, "So, let's get cracking!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! And next chapter starts the action! Whoop! Review please? I really need feedback and criticism to help with my writing(: Thanks so much for reading guys.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

So, chapter three... Enjoy! (;

* * *

><p>"Oh, I almost forgot! We have this tradition within the tradition too. But I'll tell you the rules for that one when we get there." Wes was bouncing on his feet.<p>

"It was all Wes' idea." David held up his hands in defense. "Even I didn't know what we were doing when he took me on our first ever road trip extravaganza. And, believe me, Wes tells me everything, we've been friends since we were fetuses." David looked to Wes and he nodded in agreement.

"Wes, you can't make him do that. Anything but that. It'll kill him, if he doesn't murder you first, you know that." Blaine rubbed over his face with one hand and pulled Kurt closer with the other arm.

"Tell me!" Kurt urged.

"I wouldn't even try, Kurt. He won't budge. But believe me, Blaine enjoyed it _so _much the first time he experienced what said location has to offer. Right Blainers?" David looked at him expectantly.

_Hell no_. "I guess it wasn't that bad." He shrugged. He needed to lead Kurt to believe it wasn't completely horrible… But it was.

"Okay, before you guys threaten to reveal anymore secrets let's start the list." Wes strode through the door, looking like he just expected the rest of his crew to follow.

And just as the remaining three were heading towards the door Wes burst back through, "I thought you guys got lost! Whoof, okay." He caught his breath and looked way to relieved at the situation. _It's been eight seconds, Wesley. "_AND! I almost forgot about our tradition within the tradition of that tradition!" With that he charged back through the door frame with David in tow.

"Insane." Blaine mumbled under his breath. "Shall we good sir?" He held out his arm for Kurt to hook his own through, and realized Kurt was still standing there in shock, once again because of his insane friend.

"I'm sorry." He apologized yet again. _Why were they my friends again? _"Come on, this part of the 'tradition' is actually pretty fun and quite amusing." Blaine smiled when Kurt looped his arm through his.

Kurt caught his eyes in his and smirked. "At least you have me to balance all of this out, you lucky little man." Kurt leaned down the kiss Blaine quickly and was surprised when he deepened the kiss immediately and turned towards Kurt to get a better angle.

He pulled away after a few moments, "You're right, I'm much more though. I'm the luckiest man on earth."

_Here we go._

* * *

><p>"No, no. We did that last year and it did <em>not <em>turn out well." Wes tore the pad from David's hands as well as the pen. "This, is why I'm in control of the planning. And lead council member. … And worthy of a gavel."

"You have a gavel because you're a psycho and like hitting people with it." David folded his hands neatly on the table and peered over Wes' shoulder, looking towards the entrance of the Lima Bean. "And plus, when does any of this ever turn out well? Especially for Blaine. And why do we come to the Lima Bean for coffee when it's like two hours away from Westerville?"

Wes looked up slowly from the pad where he was very carefully writing a much detailed plan of their trip. "I will explain all of this to you one more time, and one more time only. Firstly, yes, I do enjoy my gavel, but for reasons different from your supposed ones… And this always does turn out _extremely _well, thank you. It's loads of fun, and you know it, you can't even handle your emotions half the time. And, we come to the Lima Bean for coffee because Blaine is obsessed with their coffee and their sugar cookies and it's kind of his and Kurt's place." Wes shrugged.

"And…? You know everything also includes something that happens for your benefit." David grinned.

"Okay, fine. I feel a little guilty after what happened last year. I owe him at least this much. Just watch his face light up as he walks in this place." Wes carried a rather proud look as he said this.

"And yet, we're doing it again this year…"

"Well, what do you expect? It's our tradition's traditional location event thing!" Wes waved his arms nearly knocking over the whole table.

"Assault by flailing… on a table? How would you explain that to the police, Wesifer?" Blaine smirked as he walked hand in hand with Kurt towards the table, swinging their arms lightly.

"I also don't think the Lima Beaners will enjoy scolding coffee flying into their faces." Kurt chuckled and Blaine was staring at him with the most love-stricken expression.

"Come sit down lovers. Blaine looks like he's ready to jump you while standing right there." David winked and got up, "I'll go get our coffee."

"Don't forget the sugar cookie!" Blaine was bouncing in his seat before he turned back to Kurt.

"Duh. Wesley, come with me." David quickly grabbed the boy's arm and pulled him towards the counter.

"Why'd I have to come?" Wes whined, "I was so entranced in my planning… It's coming out really well actually." The asian boy gave a satisfied nod.

"Those two deserve some time alone before you spend who knows how long torturing them. And don't even try to backpedal on that, you know what you do." David added when he saw Wes was about in interject. "I mean, just look at them. They're so in love, it's exhausting to even just look at them." They both turned towards Kurt and Blaine who were in two chairs pushed so close together that their sides were touching. They each had an arm crossed over each others and even if they weren't all such close friends it was still obvious that the boys' fingers were tightly intertwined beneath the table. It looked as if they were just whispering, not necessarily talking about anything, just enjoying the other's presence. Anyone could see that the shorter boy's eyes were shining, overtaken by adoration for the slim boy by his side. Then, Kurt let out a light laugh and Blaine's eyes brightened a fraction more as his smile grew.

"Blaine is whipped. So, extremely whipped." Wes mumbled. "They are really adorable though, even more than kittens eating watermelon. I think… that if they were a movie everyone on the planet, maybe beyond earth, would go and see it. I sure would."

"I guess you're lucky we have the real thing then. Come on, they're going to start wondering… well, no they won't, they probably didn't even notice that we left… But i need caffeine." David gave the barista the order and walked back with his hands full.

"Thanks for the help Wes! You're too nice. Really." David put on his best 'aw shucks' face.

"Of course princess D. Happy to help." Wes sat down across from Kurt and Blaine and kicked his feet up on the table, shaking it again.

Kurt picked his head up off of Blaine's shoulder, "I swear, if you spill that coffee on this shirt i will make the coffee assault _you." _

"Chill Kurtie. I do like that shirt by the way. Can we pleeeeease start the list now?"

"We shall." Blaine said as he took a giant bite of his sugar cookie as Kurt took a tiny one off the other side. They giggled for a moment, Blaine pecked Kurt on the cheek and set off to work.

* * *

><p>Sorry it was so short guys : Just a filler chapter as a transition sort of... Next chapter, the trip will actually start! Changed my name to KlaineLovin just in case you didn't notice (: Reviews give me hope! Thankyou, guys :*


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I missed you! Okay, I'm sorry. Really. I'm trying. I just.. I promise I'll get better at updating! Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter four, oh, you're in for it.<p>

"Why in the world would you ever even_ think _of making the first place, no, any place, we go a _cake-only _restaurant? Do you know how hard that's going to be to find?" Kurt glared at Wes through the rearview mirror from the back seat. They had been in the mini-van for almost four hours already trying to find a place that served just cake.

"Duh, because cake is delicktable." Wes stated obviously as he randomly made yet another right.

Blaine choked on his water as he laughed, "Wes, how many times do we have to explain the difference between the words delectable and delicious to you?"

"Don't they mean the same thing?" David asked from the front passenger seat as he looked a map upside down.

"See, exactly, Blaine. So what difference does it make if I combine the two amazing words? As long as it means that cake is damn good. And.. that you lick the plate clean when you're finished. Hence, 'lick'."

"Can't you just type the stupid thing into the gps or something? I'm starving, becoming claustrophobic and why is it so freaking hot in this car?" Kurt picked up his hand off his hand to fan himself for dramatic effect.

Blaine placed his hand on Kurt's thigh and rubbed softly. "Yeah guys, can't we stop for some kind of food before we get there or something?" He gave Kurt that clearly said 'I apologize that my friends are a little on the maniacal side but I promise it'll get better?'

"No. NO! Are you kidding Blaine you know the rules! No stopping for anything except for our planned events! It screws up the whole schedule and my whole routine!" Wes sounded like he was about to pop a blood vessel.

Kurt deadpanned in Wes' direction, "And if we need to use the bathroom?"

"Obviously we ju-" David cut Wes off before he made Kurt jump out of the car on the spot. "We may be able to loosen the reigns a little with that rule, Wesley. It is a little extreme anyway. Just… we'll deal with that when we get to that point okay guys?"

Kurt crossed his arms and shifted into a more comfortable position and ended up laying against Blaine, with his head on his shoulder, their arms tangled and hands gripped tightly.

…

"FIVE HUNDRED TWENTY FIVE THOUSAND SIX HUNDRED KISSES! HOW DO YOU MEASURE, MEASURE A HUG?" Wes basically scream-sang as he head-banged and slammed his hands at a random beat on the steering wheel.

"How about… BEEEEEEF. How about… POOOOOORK. How about… CHICKEEEEEN. Measure in meat. Seasonings of meeeeat." David swayed in his seat and pointed to Wes, "In cutlets he burned or the way that she friiiiiiied!" "Go Collins, go Collins!" Wes fist pumped with one hand as he just barely steered with the other. "Now for the big finale, getcho Joanne on Wesifer! You know that meat is a gift from up above! Spre-e-ead love." Both of the boys cleared their throats and sang at a screechy pitch that Kurt didn't even think was possible to reach. "Measure, measure your life in loOOOOOVE! And THAT is a little song we like to call Meat Seasonings and Love."

Blaine was ramming his head into the head rest in front of him, which belonged to David. And rambling something that sounded along the line of, 'What ever happened to just having a Katy perry sing-a-long?'

Kurt on the other hand couldn't stop laughing. He was clutching his stomach, he could swear he was forming rock-hard abs. There were tears coming from the corners of his eyes and no sound coming from his mouth. A few snorts later, he was able to speak again, "Did you guys just think of that on the spot like that?"

Wes peered at him through the rearview mirror with an incredulous look. "There's no other way to do it Kurtie. Its pretty catchy huh?"

When Blaine finally stopped connecting his head with the leather in front of him he glared at Wes and said, "No you didn't, you idiot. You sing that stupid song every single year at the top of your lungs and always manage to annoy the crap out of me while you do it. Why can't you sing it the right way?" Then, he looked back towards the window and mumbled, "Imbeciles."

"Well someone's cranky. We're just trying to spice up the ride. Aha, Wes, I said spice. Get it? Aha. Anyway, we should find one soon.. I mean how far could it be at this point?" David just shrugged and continued to look at the same stupid map from another five and a half hours ago.

"Do you expect a cake restaurant to just appear on the map, David? Who has even heard of a cake exclusive restaurant anyway? Just put it down and look out the window. If you even can.. look at all those fingerprints. I bet they're going to take money out of our deposit for that. You know you have a record with having nasty permanent fingerprints." Blaine still possessed a stormy expression as he gazed out his window.

"Blaine, you're just mad that David ruined your ugly lime green sunglasses that time." Wes stated matter-of-factly as he glanced periodically out his window.

Blaine huffed just when David added, "I mean it might not have happened if you haven't threw them at me like that while you were singing.. Like, you couldn't have just put them in your pocket or something?"

"Oh my gosh! He's done that to you too? He threw the yellow ones at me! Luckily I caught them.. he's obsessed." Kurt whispered the last part as he raised his hand of the side of his mouth to shield it from Blaine as if it mattered.

"Yeah, well at least his fingers are clean. I didn't have to put _that _pair in the dishwasher and _still _have to get rid of them because your claw marks would not come off."

"Alright boys, break it up! Let's just be happy and enjoy the long ass ride. OH MY GOD. WHAT IS THAT?" Wes suddenly shouted and bounced in his seat as he pointed to a sign a few stoplights ahead.

"Cake! It's a picture of cake! And, it's called.. wait, I can't see yet.. Oh gosh 'Delicktable Delights- an exclusively cake restaurant'!" David turned around to see Kurt smiling broadly, just happy to get out of the car to make sure his legs weren't permanently cramped in the position they were in. Blaine was finally looking ahead, instead of the window and had a slightly excited look on his face as well. Everyone who knew Blaine was well aware of his obsession with junky food. But with Wes? It was even worse. Blaine nudged Kurt in his ribs and muttered quickly, "Oh, you're in for it."

…

"I'm Sadie and I'll be serving you today. What could I get for you?" A short brunette with glasses approached the table and talked in a monotone but a bit of a country accent. The were well into South Carolina by the time they got to this place.

"Hiya! I'm Wesley and this is my best friend David. That hobbit over there, his name is Blaine and there's his boyfriend Kurt." Wes gestured all around the table until he got to himself again. "Do you want a sticker? I have stickers! Oh my gosh, here! Take this one, it looks just like you!" He pulled a huge roll of stickers from his bag and began peeling them off for the waitress.

"I'm sorry, please excuse him. He has.. issues. Just a little overexcited, we've been in the car for about nine hours." David tried to explain the wild boy.

"Yeah, it's fine," the waitress glanced over to Kurt and Blaine's direction and gave the couple a dirty look. "Could I take your order?"

"Yes, yes please. I'll have the Hazelnut, Chocolate cherry, Butter Pecan, Carrot cake, Banana Split torte and… a slice of the toasted pecan fudge can with extra toasted. Thanks." Wes shoved the menu into the woman's face and kicked his feet up onto the table.

Sadie breathed out heavily through her nose and pushed her glasses up higher on her nose in annoyance. "What else?"

Kurt spoke up before anyone else had the chance to, he knew what they would all want already anyway, this girl was getting on his nerves. "Cheesecake, half chocolate. Thanks hon." He forced his fakest smile as he looked up to her to hand her the menus back. The girl just pulled the menus into her arms harsher than necessary and walked away.

"Well isn't she just a great big ball of sunshine." Kurt pulled his and Blaine's hands from where they were connected under the table so they were in plain sight of the rude waitress. Kurt caught eye contact with the girl and smiled once again, glanced down to his and his boyfriend's intertwined hands and back up to the girl. She flushed an angry red and stormed off into the kitchen. "Now that that's over with.. let's get this party started!"

…

Wes devoured all six of his huge pieces of cake and claimed to still have room to spare. After the whole three and a half hours that they were there the waitress had become more and more impatient with each minute.

"You know. She wasn't nice at all. I think I'm going to put a frowny face on the bill. Yes. I am." Wes grabbed the check from Blaine's hand and began to draw it.

"That really isn't necces- oh why do I even bother?" David face palmed as his friend worked on the bottom of the bill.

Then, Kurt got an even better idea. "Wes, do me a favor. Also, write how me and Blaine are gonna make out in the car. With lots of tongue." Kurt gave him a satisfied grin as Wes nodded excitedly.

"Can we really do that though? It sure does sound like a good idea." Blaine inched closer and closer to Kurt's face until they were nose to nose. Kurt breathed back, "Of course."

"Okay you two, let's get you two the car before the waitress claims that she's been scarred for life. Even though you two are sickeningly adorable.." David pushed the two, still liked together, out the door.

It could only get better from here, right?

* * *

><p><strong>Shalala, okay so, not much happened but cute right? Review if you want more! Or if you have any suggestions? Or if you just like me and want me to smile like a cheshire XD Oh! And don't you guys love fandom!Wes ? He's such a puppy! I promise there will be more klaction in the next chapter and I'll try to get it up as soon as I can! Thanks guys (:<strong>

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is Delicktable Delights. And that nasty little thing Sadie. I don't like her much. :/**

**ALSO! I'm going to see the one and only Chris Colfer on Wednesday! Whoo!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello lovelies! You guys are so wonderful I decided to sit here and sip my tea and update now! Because I love you!**

**Shoutout to bookster1, JosieJane, Courageous Dreamers, Caroline Loves Klaine (my best friend is Lithuanian so that's where I got it from(:) , YourGayBarSuperStar, and lifeline . You guys rock! Thank you so much for reviewing! It really means the world to me to know you guys enjoy reading this story XD Also, thanks to all the people who favorited and followed or even just read this! Just, gah! You guys are da bomb. (Anyone see the newest Madea? Funniest thing.)**

**The game at the beginning is something me and my friend play all the time.. I don't really know if it's real or we just made it up? But it's really fun and manages to waste a significant amount of time :P**

**And yes, Wesley is a little bit of a.. wild child, isn't he? And he eats a lot. Aha, I remember I had a lot more to say but I can't seem to remember any of it right now.. So, now that my rant is over, enjoy the chapter and maybe it'll be in the end author's note. (:**

**OYIFI CH. 5**

The crew was well into the state of Georgia by now and they were playing their eighteenth game, "Okay, so, you start."

"Seductively," Blaine started the game, winking at Kurt as he said the word.

They were playing so the turns went counter-clockwise so after Blaine went, who occupied the right side of the backseat, it was David's turn. "Crawling."

Wes narrowed his eyes as he thought, "Frozen Yogurt."

Kurt blinked and uttered the next word, "Ingurgitating."

Blaine looked to Kurt and smiled at him as he spoke the next word, "Blissfully."

"Relish," David didn't think twice about his next word.

It was Wes' turn again and he just simply said, "Gnomes."

"Juvenile," Kurt gestured to Wes as he said the word and looked at Blaine with a smirk.

Blaine just randomly picked the next word from his brain, "Enlightens."

David got a wide smile on his face and pretended to pull a wand out from underneath his shirt and said, "Wizardry."

Wes chuckled and said, "Magic!"

"Pineapple," Kurt was doing this right. After all, the point of the game was to just randomly say what came to your mind after the previous word. Then, whoever was keeping track of the words would put them in the reverse order of how they were said and that created the end result of the game. It never actually really worked out to actually make a sentence that made much sense though.. "Okay, I think that's good. David, go!"

"Pineapple magic wizardry enlightens juvenile gnomes relish blissfully ingurgitating frozen yogurt crawling seductively." David stated with a proud smile spread across his face.

"Woah! It actually kind of makes sense! Magic pineapples.. who are wizards. They like to clarify things to silly gnomes who enjoy inhaling frozen yogurt happily while they crawl seductively..? Okay. maybe not." Wes continued to analyze the sentence as the other boys spoke.

"So, it's just a mall that we're going to next? Thank God, that should be much simpler to find then the first." Kurt silently peered at Wes. As much as he would deny it, he loved that boy so much. He was one of the best friends a person could ever possibly ask for. And although he could be as annoying as hell almost every time he opened his mouth to speak..or scream.. that was one of the most admirable things about his friend. So, on impulse while he thought about all of this, Kurt leaned forward slightly so he could reach Wes' head. He ruffled his hair in an approving way.

"What was that for?" Wes was genuinely surprised, he glanced back to Kurt in his rearview mirror. Blaine was also looking at him with a strange look on his face. Kurt was usually so distant from Wes saying things like, 'Wes, you're going to frizz my hair from all of the heat you are creating with your breath,' or 'Shut up, or I will not hesitate to punch you in the face.' But this was different. The boy possessed a look of adoration for the other boy for the first time.. ever.

Then, he thought of something that could be used to occupy more time with someone besides Wes talking and also possibly provide a source of humor, "I've just had a breakthrough! I can't believe I've never realized it! Wes, you're my best friend!" Kurt grabbed the top of the seat in front of him and twisted up to kiss Wes on the cheek hastily. It wasn't all a joke, he did love Wes a lot, and appreciated everything he's ever did for him. He would just never go this far and do what he was doing right now.

Blaine just stared at Kurt with a blank look on his face. "He's going insane, he needs to get out of the car. David, how long until we reach the nearest mall?"

"Uh, I think there's one about twenty more minutes up. I came on vacation around here a few months ago with my family, and all Vanessa wanted to do was go to the mall." David shook his head as he remembered his sister.

"Okay. Hey, babe, don't I get a kiss?" Blaine looked to Kurt expectantly with his arms held open.

"Are you kidding Blaine? I just came to the discovery that Wes has been my soul-best friend all this time and you want a kiss? Right at this moment? Are you kidding me?" Kurt stared at Blaine incredulously.

Blaine lowered his arms and looked slightly disappointed. "Well, kind of. I mean-" Before he knew it Kurt's lips were on his. He hadn't even seen him move from his seat.. He briefly wondered how he did that and then remembered that his gorgeous hunk of a boyfriend had just attacked his lips. He responded immediately when he realized. It was sloppy and urgent and just all kinds of hot. Somehow they had managed with Blaine's head pressed against the window and Kurt leaning fully over him. Their breathing was just beginning to become more and more labored as Kurt gently bit down on Blaine's lower lip. Then, their moment in heaven was broken when Wes stopped short at the next stoplight. He then muttered, "Guess he doesn't love me as much as he claims.." Obviously joking, with a smirk planted firmly on his face as he looked at the couple. Still, Kurt felt the need to stop when the car stopped. Blaine found himself groaning when Kurt lifted his body from his.

Kurt placed his lips close enough to Blaine's ear so that they were touching which made Blaine shiver involuntarily, "You know I was just kidding before, right?" He said just above a whisper. "We needed some kind of entertainment in here." Then, he pulled away from Blaine like nothing had even happened. They both burst out laughing when they realized what had just happened. Well, mostly Blaine but Kurt couldn't resist laughing when he heard his boyfriend's musical laughter.

"Don't get me wrong Wes, I love you, man. Just not that much." Kurt said over Blaine's laughter.

Wes scoffed, "Well, I don't like you either." He mock pouted then said, "We're here!"

…

"Howdy y'all of Georgia!" Wes pretended to lift a hat from his head and clicked his heels together as he strutted through the entrance of the mall. Nobody even spared a look in their direction so the group continued their journey through the crowded concourse.

"Will you guys tell me what we're doing now?" Kurt asked eagerly as he swung his and Blaine's intertwined hands.

"Yep. Elevator singalong." Wes skipped towards the sign that pointed them in the direction of the elevators.

"Oh, you're in for it." Blaine giggled as he pulled Kurt his adorable face along after Wes and David. But, not after pecking his lips softly.

…

Kurt guessed that Wes had a setlist planned out already because he whispered the name of a song each time the elevator door opened and a person came in. Not surprised. He actually pitied the people that came into the elevator.

"More than a woman." Wes suddenly whispered as two ladies about mid-twenties walked in.

"Here in your arms I found my paradise," Wes sang in his falsetto.

David cut in and sang, "My only chance for happiness," He gave the women a suave smile and winked.

Blaine poked Kurt in the waist and they sang together, gazing into each other's eyes with great intensity but still in perfect harmony, "And if i lose you now I think I might die."

Wes shimmied closer to the now giggling ladies. "Oh, say you'll always be my baby we could make it shine. We could take forever, just a minute at a time."

Blaine finally pulled away from Kurt long enough to take on his part, "More than a woman, more than a woman to me." The girls swooned at the handsome boy's proximity and Kurt laughed at them from the corner. '_Clueless,' _he thought.

David took the spotlight now and danced in front of the girls while he sang, "There are stories old and true, of people so in love like you and me. And I can see myself, let history repeat itself." His falsetto was flawless as he twirled both the women.

Kurt remained in the corner but looked up to sing his part, "This is the only way that we should fly. This is the only was to go. And if I lose your love I know I know I would die." Both of the women immediately looked in his direction. His voice was like nothing they've every heard before.

"More than a woman, more than a woman to me," The were all now backed against the wall of the elevator singing in unison, "More than a woman, oh, oh, oh."

The ladies burst out in applause and all four boys bowed. "Were you guys paid to do this, like, do you work here?" The shorter of the two, a blonde, asked.

"Nope, we're just crazy!" Wes informed them, a triumphant look on his face.

"Well, you were all incredible!" The taller one, a girl with black hair and green eyes, gushed. And, after that, both of them pulled small slips of paper from their pockets and handed them to Blaine. Always oblivious to everything, Blaine unfolded each piece of paper before looking up at the girls, "Call us." Blaine simply turned to Kurt and kissed him sweetly on the cheek and shrugged. "Sorry girls."

"Oh, I'm sorry we should've known! I mean, not that you look.. I mean, not that you have to look a certain way.. It's just that the way you guys were looking at each other.. Just.. you make a really cute couple." The shorter of them said trying to put an end to the awkward moment as she blushed furiously. The elevator suddenly dinged indicating that they had reached their designated floor. The both waved shyly and quickly as the ducked out of the elevator.

"I guess we aren't hot enough.." David sighed as he slumped against the bar on the wall.

"It's always you Blaine! So damn dapper. Your charm overrules everything every time!" Wes swung his arm up dramatically as he spoke.

"I guess I just got really lucky then," Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and placed his nose up against his boyfriend's.

Blaine sighed happily at the contact, "No, I'm the lucky one, love. Never you. Don't forget it."

Both Wes and David groaned in unison at the sheer toothache-ingly sweetness of it all. Even, though.. they know they love it.

**Okay, so you guys are probably all, "an elevator ride is NOT that long!" Let's just pretend they're in a super mall with… 111 floors. Yep. And somehow.. all of these people need to get to a floor that is ridiculously far away. And, I was planning on making them sing more songs, obviously, because that what the chapter was supposed to be based off of. But, then, it got all long and gah. I think it's cute anyway so I hope you liked it! Review, please please please? You will receive a virtual hug from me. XD**

**xxGLEE PROJECT SPOILERxx **

**I warned you.**

**Nellie, poor, poor, Nellie. She was my absolute favorite. And i just was crying and )': But we still have Abraham! Right? He's my favorite guy! It's just not the same. He better stay. Really. Who are your guys' favorites? (Does that make sense? aha)**

**DISCLAIMER:I DONT OWN ANYTHING. OH! BY THE WAY. THE LAND OF STORIES? AMAZING. Read it. Kay, well thankyou guys! :***


End file.
